Taiyou to Tsuki Le soleil et la lune
by AkiNishikido
Summary: Shonen Ai - Junnomiya. Junno déprime depuis des mois et Nino s'inquiète. Il décide de passer le voir chez lui.


**Couples :** Junnomiya. (Junnosuke X Ninomiya) /!\ Plus Shonen-Ai, tu meurs.

**Note : **Voilà pour l'anniversaire de Junno. Un pitit OS choupinou avec Nino parce que c'est un gamer aussi. Omedeto Taguchi ! Enjoy. (Je devrais travailler plutôt, mais la flemme ! Ou finir ma RyoTego, mais encore plus la flemme ! (quoi qu'à l'heure où je poste elle est finie depuis des lustres ^^))

**Note² **: Désolée, je le poste un jour à l'avance, mais je ne pourrais pas aller sur le PC donc bon. Pas vraiment relu à fond, désolée encore. Enjoyez bien !

* * *

**« On fait une partie ? »**

_Taiyou to Tsuki*_

_5 novembre 2010; plus de minuit._

Il avait bien fait rire tout ses petits camarades, avec sa remarque un peu bête. Alors que tous se réjouissaient, il avait eu du mal à retenir ses larmes. Tout le monde avait mis ça sous le compte de l'alcool et de la fatigue, et son « Alors on n'aura pas du gros gâteau ? » les avait tous rassurés. De toute façon, c'était la fête, pourquoi s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit ?

Junnosuke Taguchi l'avait bien compris. C'était la fête. Pour tout le monde. Ils riaient, souriaient... on ne le remarquait pas, on ne voyait ni sa peine ni ses larmes, il pouvait sortir discrètement de la salle sans que personne ne le remarque. C'était très bien comme ça, mais en même temps, ça lui faisait mal, un peu...

L'air frais de la nuit le frappa au visage. Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux et les branches se balançaient tristement au dessus de lui. Il avança un peu, la tête rejetée en arrière, le regard perdu dans le ciel d'encre, laissant ses pas le guider, et se laissa tomber sur l'herbe grasse. Des larmes emplirent ses yeux. Des larmes amères et douloureuses, qui glissèrent sur ses joues comme une brûlure, y laissant des marques, y creusant de brûlants sillons. Il semblait que la nature était morte en même temps que son coeur, il semblait que les arbres aussi étaient brisés, cassés, et le vent hurlant chantait pour lui des mélodies tristes et apaisantes, et les animaux perdus dans le parc s'arrêtaient sur son passage, ils le dévoraient des yeux comme s'il n'était plus qu'un insecte, faible et rampant, allongé ainsi sur le sol sans plus se soucier de rien. Il avait espéré, tellement longtemps, qu'il en avait mal à la tête; il avait cru si fort que la partie n'était pas perdue, qu'il en avait mal au ventre. Au dessus de lui, l'infini noir semblait l'appeler, tout comme la terre sur laquelle il était allongé, dans laquelle il aurait voulu disparaître à jamais. Il tendit le bras. Il se sentait proche de la lune. La lune qui éclairait faiblement, la lune qui selon tous, était bien moins importante que le soleil. La lune entourée d'étoiles. Et toutes ces étoiles qui brillent, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle n'est pas seule, mais en réalité, les étoiles chuchotent sur le dos de la lune, les étoiles restent entre elles car la lune, elle, grande, imposante, n'est pas comme elles. La lune ne brille pas, elle, elle est seule, plantée en plein milieu du ciel. La lune aime en secret le soleil, car elle a toujours admiré les étoiles. Mais le soleil préfère les siens, aussi, le jour, quand le soleil est là, la lune fait de son mieux pour rester avec lui. Elle y arrive, un peu, mais elle doit très vite se rendre à l'évidence, le soleil ne veut pas d'elle, et il s'en va ou la repousse. Elle le manque. Elle le rate à chaque fois. Mais comment lui plaire ? Junno se sentait proche de la lune. Le bras tendu, les doigts écartés, il ferma la main, fermement, enserrant du vide, comme à chaque fois. Il laissa son bras retomber à côté de lui, sur la terre bien plus réconfortante. « Enveloppe moi la terre, pensait-il, et permet moi de ne plus jamais sortir. Vent, sèche mes larmes et sèche mes yeux, ferme les à jamais. » Il serrait les paupières. Il ne voulait plus rien voir. Il n'y avait plus rien à voir, si ce n'est eux tous, qui s'amusaient un peu plus loin. Il entendit des pas. Sûrement un animal. Les pas s'arrêtèrent. L'animal devait le fixer, intrigué. Il sentit un souffle sur son front. Un souffle chaud. Et une odeur familière, mêlée à celle de l'alcool, du tabac. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux, et tomba nez à nez avec le visage de Ninomiya Kazunari.

Il se redressa un peu, le ARASHI s'assit devant lui en tailleur, bien sagement, aucune expression particulière ne se lisait sur son visage. Il le regardait juste, attendait. Taguchi cligna des paupières plusieurs fois. Surpris. Il s'essuya les yeux, bien que les larmes coulaient toujours. Sa voix était brisée.

_Quoi ?

_Bonsoir.

_Salut. Tu veux quoi ?

_Je suis arrivé pour le gâteau.

Junno poussa un profond soupir. Où il voulait en venir son sempai ?

_C'est la méga-fête, on m'a forcé à boire !

Il rit. Le KAT-TUN se relève, s'étire, et va s'adosser à un arbre. Le regard perdu, il ne prête aucune attention à son aîné.

_Et alors ?

_Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

Il soupira encore, passa une main dans ses cheveux.

_Mais rien !

Nino se leva à son tour, et s'approcha un peu.

_Je t'ai vu partir. Tout seul. En pensant que personne ne te voyait. Tu pleurais. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Rien jte dis ! Je prends l'air c'est tout, j'ai mal à la tête. Retourne à la fête.

_Non.

_Eh ? Pourquoi ? Si je te dis que ça va !

_C'est chiant. La fête, c'est chiant. Enfin non, j'adore m'amuser, mais ils me font chier.

_Qui ?

_Tous. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

_Tu m'énerves avec tes « Qu'est-ce qui va pas, qu'est-ce qui va pas » même si tu savais tu pourrais RIEN y faire alors DEGAGE et FOUS MOI LA PAIX !

_...T'énerve pas comme ça.

_DEGAGE ! T'en as jamais rien eu à foutre de moi, ni de personne d'autres, je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui, LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE !

Il avait été tellement triste et détruit qu'il avait besoin de s'énerver. De crier. D'exprimer sa peine et sa frustration autrement que par les larmes, et tant pis si ça blessait autrui. Il hurla un grand coup et donna un grand coup de pied dans la poubelle. Et tant pis si ça faisait mal. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire à présent. Le membre d'Arashi poussa un profond soupir. Il semblait aussi embêté qu'irrité. Il leva les mains en signe de paix :

_Ok, ok, t'énerve pas. Je vais pas me faire chier à m'inquiéter plus pour toi. Allez, continue à ruminer bien sagement tout seul dans ton coin. Et fais gaffe à pas te casser le pied.

Il repartit à la fête, alors que Junno, désespéré, se laissait de nouveau tomber sur le sol. Ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus. Et voilà, il avait perdu un ami en plus. Et pas n'importe lequel. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il n'était même plus d'humeur à faire des jeux de mots stupides, c'est dire...

_29 novembre 2010; dans la soirée._

Ils étaient tous repartis. Comme il s'y attendait, il n'avait pas eu droit, lui, à la « méga soirée du siècle », comme on avait fait pour Tanaka Koki. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'avait pas été gâté. Beaucoup de super cadeaux, de la bonne musique et ses amis les plus proches pour bavarder et faire la fête toute la journée. Après tout, Junnosuke Taguchi ne fêtait pas son anniversaire tous les jours ! D'autres Johnny's qu'il avait croisé au bureau l'avait chaudement félicité, et certains lui avaient même offerts des cadeaux. Comme l'anniversaire avait commencé tôt dans la journée, c'est vers 22 heures que les cinq membres de KAT-TUN sentirent qu'il était temps de se séparer. Nakamaru était pendu à son téléphone, perdu dans une grande discussion avec Masuda Takahisa, Ueda qui avait peut-être un peu trop bu, était affalé sur le sol, inerte, et Koki était confortablement installé sur les genoux de Kazuya, tandis que Junno tenait la chandelle. Oui, il était grand temps de se séparer à présent. Alors ils partirent, tous les quatre, et l'homme du jour était assis sur son canapé, heureux de la journée qu'il venait de passer. Mais peu à peu, il commença à sentir que la pénombre de la pièce prenait le dessus, que la solitude s'installait lourdement sur ses épaules et qu'une peine nouvelle mais pas inconnue s'emparait de son coeur. Le compressait. Le brisait petit à petit. Il attrapa un coussin qu'il serra contre lui. Qu'il serra, fort, fort, comme si sa vie en dépendait, et qu'il mordit de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer. _Drrriiing._ Alors on sonna à sa porte. Il s'essuya en vitesse les yeux. Il priait pour que la personne venue lui rendre visite soit celle qu'il attendait. Mais il avait peu d'espoir. Au moins, cet inconnu romprait quelques instants la solitude de sa maison. Et lui ferait penser à autre chose. Il secoua la tête, reprit sa respiration. _Drriiing; driiiing; driiiing._ L'inconnu s'impatientait apparemment ! Il jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. C'est qu'il pleuvait. À torrent. Mais qui pouvait bien venir le voir par ce temps, et à cette heure ? _Driiiiiing._ Il se jette sur la porte et tourne la poignée, un vent violent s'engouffre dans sa maison. Sur le palier, trempé jusqu'aux os, ses cheveux collant sur son visage ruisselant d'eau, grelottant, tremblant et essoufflé. C'est Ninomiya Kazunari.

_Jp...Jpeux rentrer ?

_Hein ? Ah ? Euh, ouais, vas-y.

Il lui laissa le passage, surpris, étonné car l'homme ne l'a plus regardé et ne lui a plus dit un seul mot depuis la soirée du 5 novembre. Alors que fait-il là aujourd'hui ? Il se faufila à l'intérieur, se déchaussa et posa son manteau ruisselant d'eau sur une chaise. Il secoua la tête, éclaboussant son hôte au passage, et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, soupirant. Junno n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et le regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Perplexe, il ferma la porte.

_Hey. Ça va ?

_Euh, ouais. On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ?

_Je viens dire bonjour.

_A cette heure ?

_Ouais, t'as raison, je viens dire bonsoir. Ah !

_Quoi ?

_Joyeux anniversaire.

_...Euh, ouais, merci.

Sans lâcher du regard son invité surprise, il ramassa ses chaussures, qu'il rangea dans le casier prévu à cet effet, plia sa veste trempée et la déposa sur le radiateur.

_Mais tu sais...Tu aurais pu passer dans la journée, ou me le dire au boulot.

_Hein ? Hm ? Oh, pas pensé.

Tout ça était trop suspect. Il y avait forcément une raison cachée.

_Pourquoi tu viens me voir si soudainement alors que...

_Ah ! Zut ! J'ai failli m'asseoir sur mon gâteau !

Il se releva et prit dans ses mains une petite boîte bleue qui avait déjà été à moitié écrasée.

_C'est pas grand chose mais...

Il l'ouvrit, découvrant ainsi un superbe gâteau recouvert d'un joli glaçage au chocolat...mais informe et écrasé. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

_Oh la la …. souffla-t-il. Je savais bien que j'aurai du demander à Nishiki de m'aider ! Ou à Jun... Désolé ! Tu peux en manger quand même, il doit pas être mauvais.

Taguchi écarquilla de grands yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, tout d'un coup, à Nino ?

_Ah, et puis aussi ! On m'a dit que sept de tes Final Fantasy ne marchaient plus, et que t'adorais y rejouer...

Il lui tendit un sachet rempli des précieux jeux-vidéos.

_Donc voilà. Omedeto !

Il attendit, le sachet au bout du bras. Il attendit encore, que son ami réagisse, le remercie, et dévore son gâteau qu'il avait eu tant de mal à faire. Mais rien ne se produisit.

_...Non mais tu te prends pour qui ?

_Eh ? C'est pas exactement à ça que je m'att...

_Tu débarques comme ça, alors que ça fait trois semaines que tu me parles plus ? Tu rentres chez moi sans prévenir, à 22heures en plus et tu me tends tes cadeaux avec la bouche en coeur, comme si de rien n'était !

_Maaah, je crois pas qu'avoir une bouche en coeur soit possible mais..

_Sors de chez moi.

_Quoi ? Mais … attends, tu rigo...

_Tout de suite !

_Eh oh coco... on va pas s'énerver hein ! Je t'ai ramené pleins de …

_Non mais comment tu peux...tu t'occupes de moi ou tu m'ignores, mais pas les deux ! Pourquoi tu essaies toujours de t'immiscer dans ma vie ? Si c'est pour faire comme si j'existais pas le lendemain !

Il pleurait de nouveau. C'est vrai qu'il avait espéré trouver un ami qui en aurait réellement quelque chose à faire de lui... mais il s'était fait à l'idée que c'était impossible. Et voilà que ledit ami débarquait de nouveau !

_Mais...mais je t'ai jamais ignoré ou abandonné ou...

_Tu rigoles ! Quand on se croise, pas un bonjour, ni même un regard ! RIEN ! Alors dis-moi ce que tu viens foutre ici ou dégage !

_Je m'inquiète pour toi.

_EEH ? J'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide !

_Junno...calme-toi.

Il avança, posa une main sur son épaule, tentant de se montrer gentil, mais il fut vivement repoussé.

_Va-t-en.

_Att...

_Va-t-en !

_Junno je...

_SORS !

_Mais calme toi ! T'as vu comment tu t'énerves ? Pour rien ? Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça ! Je...tu...tu dis que je te parlais pas quand on se croisait, mais tu trouves pas louche qu'on se croise tous les jours ? Au moins deux fois ? Tu t'es pas rendu compte que je suis toujours là où t'es ?

_Qu'est-ce que...

_Je suis mort d'inquiétude depuis ce soir là ! Tu peux pas savoir comment tu me fais flipper ! Te voir pleurer c'est... explique-moi au moins ! Explique-moi !

Junnosuke se laissa tomber sur le canapé, et soupira, excédé. Depuis quand Nino était quelqu'un de gentil ? C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas tort, il était tout le temps au même endroit que lui, mais tout ça ne le regardait vraiment pas.

_Ça se voit tant que ça que je vais mal ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

_Comme ton nez au milieu de ton visage.

Le KAT-TUN ne releva pas la remarque.

_Sors de chez moi, soupira-t-il une énième fois, j'ai pas envie de te parler.

Bien sur qu'il mentait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était parler avec quelqu'un, ne pas être seul. Mais sa trop grande fierté ne voulait pas accepter ça. Ninomiya le regarda en souriant, s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, sortit sa DS, et, calmement, commença une partie.

_T'es sérieux là ?

_Très. Je bougerais pas. J'ai peur que tu fasses une connerie.

_C'est toi qui es en train d'en faire une énorme là. Lève toi !

_Non.

Taguchi se leva et saisit brutalement son ami par l'épaule :

_DEBOUT !

_Nan !

Il le secoua de toutes ses forces, tentant de le tirer vers le haut, mais il ne cédait pas. Alors il saisit la console du jeune homme et lui prit des mains.

_Ah non pas ça ! Je gagnais !

Il se leva d'un bond et se jeta sur son kohai qui, profitant de son écart de taille entre lui et son sempai, gardait le bras bien levé pour tenir la DS hors de portée.

_RENDS ! Connard !

_Je te la rends si tu dégages et maintenant.

Kazunari plissa les yeux, les arrêtes de ses narines frémirent, si bien qu'on eut pu croire qu'il allait exploser. Et soudainement, il leva le bras, et de toutes ses forces, donna un violent coup de poing dans le visage de Junno, qui chancela, sidéré.

_Eh ?

Il posa sa main contre sa joue rougie.

_Qu...tu viens de me … de me frapper ?

_Belle et pertinente remarque. Explique-toi maintenant.

Mais Junnosuke ne semblait pas prêt de vouloir expliquer quoi que ce soit. Le visage rouge de rage et de confusion, les pensées embrouillées, il ne savait plus quoi faire, aussi ne réfléchit-il pas bien longtemps avant de se jeter sur Ninomiya. Il s'agrippa de toutes ses forces aux épaules du jeune homme, qu'il plaqua contre le mur avec toute la violence dont il était capable, lui hurlant au visage :

_Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait changer que tu le saches ? Qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre, hein ? C'est pas une raison pour me frapper, pour te borner à rester chez moi ! J'ai pas besoin de toi, j'ai pas besoin de ton aide putain !

Et Kazunari de lui répondre, d'une voix aussi forte, d'un ton sans appel :

_Si ça m'importe ! Parce que ça m'inquiète, et que coûte que coûte, je veux t'aider à aller mieux ! Et surtout, surtout, parce que tu me fais chier ! Tu me fais chier à t'enfermer tout seul dans ton désespoir, toi qui es d'habitude tout le temps avec tout le monde, en train de rire ou de dire des bêtises qui ne feront rire que toi ! La tristesse est horrible, la peine n'est pas ta meilleure amie, pas besoin de t'abandonner à elle ! Mais si au moins tu avais quelqu'un qui puisse t'épauler ou te soutenir, tu supporterais déjà mieux ! Cette solitude te semblerait moins noire, tes larmes couleraient peut-être moins ! Être fier, ne pas vouloir embêter les autres, c'est bien, mais savoir partager ses douleurs, c'est encore mieux ! Savoir faire confiance à un ami qui s'inquiète et qui ne demande qu'à te soutenir ! Tu dois pas rester seul toute ta vie !

_...et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Joli monologue Ninomiya, mais tu vois, en y repensant, j'ai toujours été seul finalement. Et je vis très bien comme ça. Et c'est pas le premier boulet têtu qui va changer la donne, et qui va être l'ami dont tout le monde rêve, qui me soutiendra et m'écoutera ! Je suis très bien avec moi-même !

_C'est faux ! C'est faux Junno, tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi ! Tu rêves de trouver quelqu'un pour t'écouter ! Tu ne veux pas rester seul ! Je le sais ! Quoi que soit ton problème tu dois pas en avoir honte, tu dois pas en avoir peur ! Dis le, hurle le, mais ne reste pas seul !

_JE M'EN FOUS D'ÊTRE SEUL !

Il avait approché son visage à quelques centimètres seulement du sien, et serrait fort ses épaules entre ses mains. Mais non, il ne s'en foutait pas, Nino avait raison sur la grande majorité des points qu'il avait abordé.

_C'EST FAUX ! ARRÊTE DE TE MENTIR !

Leur visage étaient rouges de hargnes et de colères, des larmes brillaient dans les yeux de Junno qui ne savait plus quoi penser, qui n'avait jamais vu son ami ainsi.

_JE NE ME MENS PAS !

Il était bouleversé, à continuer de se mentir, il appuya encore un peu sur les bras de Nino qui était totalement compressé contre le mur, mais ne se plaignait pas.

_TU MENS ENCORE ! DIS LE ! NE RESTE PAS SEUL !

Il ne voulait pas rester seul. Il voulait rester avec Kazunari. Il voulait rester avec cet homme si fort.

_CA ME VA TRES BIEN ! DEGAGE !

Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en aille. Alors il le tenait toujours entre ses mains, lui ordonnant de partir, s'il l'osait.

_NON ! DIS LE ! DIS LE !

_JE SUIS AMOUREUX !

C'était sorti, c'était sorti d'un coup de sa gorge, sans qu'il puisse le retenir. Haletant, embarrassé, il desserra son emprise et rendit la liberté à son ami, avant de reculer de quelques centimètres et de murmurer d'une voix rauque :

_Va-t-en maintenant.

_Attends...mais...mais ce n'est pas un problème d'aimer quelqu'un...

_Si, c'en est un...

_Non...Mais non, ce n'est pas grave !

_Si ! SI CA L'EST ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça l'est !

_Pourquoi ? Junno, qui est-ce ? Je la connais ?

_...Ouais..Mais nan.

_Comment ça ouais mais non ?

_Ouais mais rien. Sors.

_Non, maintenant qu'on en est à là, je veux t'aider. Tu ne veux pas parler pour l'instant mais tu verras que ça va te faire un bien fou !

_Sors de chez moi, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

_Non...Junno...

_Bon eh bien si tu ne veux pas sortir c'est moi qui sortirai !

Il se jeta sur la porte de sa maison qu'il ouvrit en grand et se jeta tête la première dans le froid glacial de la nuit.

_Libre à toi de rester ici toute la nuit si tu veux, je trouverais un hôtel !

Et il claqua la porte. Un grognement s'échappa des dents serrés de Ninomiya.

_Et il sort sans chaussures ce con...

Il se jeta à son tour sur la porte, attrapa les chaussures de Junnosuke et les lui balança à la figure.

_Sors pas pieds nus au moins !

Taguchi laissa les chaussures sur le sol et regarda Kazunari d'un oeil mauvais. _« Le pire, c'est que j'adore qu'il s'occupe de moi comme ça, même si le coup du lancé de chaussures ça faisait mal »_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

_Tu vas rester dehors alors ?

_Ouais. Ça te pose problème ? Tu vas encore me frapper ?

_Peut-être bien.

_Eh bah vas-y, frappe moi, mais n'espère pas savoir quelque chose de plus.

Le sempai n'hésita pas une seconde et se jeta sur son kouhai, attrapa son menton entre sa grande main, serrant sa mâchoire entre ses doigts. De la main gauche, il s'agrippa au bras de Junno, qui laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

_Lâche...moi...parvint-il à dire.

_Aimer quelqu'un doit pas te poser de problèmes. Foutu comme t'es, avec tous le fric que t'as, je vois pas pourquoi une meuf te résisterait. Alors il est où le problème ?

_Lâche moi... tu me fais mal...

_Si elle te fait chialer à ce point, aucun problème pour moi, je te la retrouve et je la démonte...

_Dis...dis pas ça...

_Alors explique toi bordel !

_C'est pas...c'est pas...

_Quoi !

Le KAT-TUN serra les dents, ferma les yeux, et réunissant le plus de forces possible, se dégagea de l'emprise de son sempai avant de le frapper violemment au ventre d'un coup de genou.

_C'est un mec ! hurla-t-il.

Déboussolé et le souffle coupé par le coup qu'il venait de se prendre, Nino chancela jusqu'à la porte et s'écroula à l'intérieur de la maison, replié sur lui même.

_Merde, souffla Junno, Nino, ça va ?

Il rentra lui aussi à l'intérieur de la maison, et aida son ami suffoquant à se relever, avant de l'asseoir tant bien que mal sur le canapé, et ferma la porte.

_Nino ? Nino ? Ça va ?

_Ouuuh, putaiiiin t'as de la force... Je...Itaaai...

Taguchi s'empressa de prendre une serviette dans sa salle de bain avant d'en recouvrir Ninomiya, qui grelotait, trempé par la pluie qui tombait toujours à torrent à l'extérieur. Le membre d'Arashi s'essuya les cheveux, et leva son regard vers Junno, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres.

_Jsavais pas que t'étais gay...

_Ta gueule, soupira le KAT-TUN avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés.

_Bah, c'est pas grave ça … Enfin...sauf si...le mec que t'aimes, il est hétéro ?

_Nan. On ne peut plus homo.

_Eh bah alors ! Comment il fait pour résister à tes charmes ?

Un sourire désolé apparut sur le visage du jeune homme.

_Disons pour faire simple qu'il sort avec un de mes meilleurs potes.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

_Hein ? Attends... tu veux dire que …

Le visage de Junnosuke prit alors une couleur d'un rouge soutenu, et il se releva brutalement.

_C'est beaucoup trop gênant !

_Attends...murmura Nino que la situation amusait follement, j'ai peur de comprendre...

_Tais-toi ! Chut ! La ferme !

Il se précipita sur la porte de sa salle de bain et s'y enferma à double tour. Ninomiya se jeta contre la porte.

_Ouvre ! Junno, ouvre !

_Nan ! J'en sors plus ! Je sors plus jamais, laisse moi crever ici !

_Arrête ! Après les soupçons vont peser sur moi et les gens vont croire que je t'ai tué !

_Mais non puisque je suis enfermé dans la pièce et qu'elle se ferme que de l'intérieur. Alors t'as pas de soucis à te faire, tu peux partir !

_Arrête, Junno, fais pas ton gamin !

_Je fais pas mon gamin ! D'ailleurs, pour être sur tu sois pas soupçonné, je vais me tuer de moi-même !

_C'était marrant une minute, mais ouvre maintenant ! Ouvre !

_A quoi ça me servirait ? Tu sais comme moi qu'il file le parfait amour avec Kôki ! Je vais les laisser bien heureux tous les deux. Je vais partir et ce sera encore mieux. Kame n'apprendra jamais mes sentiments et il vivra heureux toute sa vie.

_Il vivra heureux ? Tu veux son bonheur ?

_Bien sur ! Je vais le laisser tranquille avec Tanaka ! Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde !

_T'es sur de ça ! Rien que pour les faire chier tout le reste de leur vie tu devrais rester en vie ! Tu vas vivre et tu vas leur montrer comme tu peux être heureux ! Junno, tu peux être heureux !

_NAN. AUCUN MOYEN QUE JE LE SOIS, TU M'ENTENDS ? AUCUN !

_JE T'ENTENDS TRES BIEN. Mais dis pas de conneries ! Tu peux l'être ! On peut toujours l'être, ça résoudra rien de... Junno, sors de cette salle de bain, sors tout de suite ! SORS !

De toutes ses forces, il tambourinait sur la porte, il tentait vainement de l'ouvrir, alors que la panique s'emparait de lui.

_Junno ! Je t'en prie ! Ouvre !

_Nan … je vais mourir et ça ira mieux... ça ira mieux...j'aurai plus mal, je pleurerai plus...je les verrai plus ensemble si je meurs...ce sera tellement mieux...

_Arrête ! Ce sera pas mieux ! Écoute moi ! Ce sera pire ! Ce sera tellement pire !

_Si je meurs je serai seul pour le restant de mes jours... mais ils seront heureux...personne ne m'embêtera... je serai dans un grand monde tout blanc, hein ? Ça ira tellement mieux...

Le regard déjà mort, des larmes mouillant toujours son visage, y creusant toujours les sillons de la peine, Junno fixait en souriant les médicaments qu'il tenait dans sa main.

_Si j'avale tout d'un coup...ça ira ? Ou je sais, si je mets tout dans le produit pour nettoyer les toilettes, et que je l'avale...ça devrait aller vite...

_Junno...Junno dis pas ça...dis pas ça...

Ninomiya s'était écroulé à genoux sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés, les lèvres tremblantes, la peur lui avait retiré toutes ses forces, mais il continuait de taper inlassablement contre la porte.

_Dis pas ça...

_Je pourrais aussi essayer de me noyer... ce serait peut-être mieux...

Des larmes brûlantes avaient commencés à couler sur les joues rougies de Nino, qui ne prenait même pas la peine d'essayer de les retenir ou de les essuyer.

_Non, ce serait pas mieux... ce serait pas mieux...Arrête...

_Ils vont être heureux, chantonnait Taguchi, emprunt de la folie, je fais une bonne action en mourant, je fais une bonne action !

_Non...mais non, sanglotait Nino, non... tu fais pas une bonne action !

_Tu dois pas pleurer Nino-chan...personne doit pleurer à pars moi peut-être. Personne ne doit pleurer ma mort, d'accord ?

_Junnosuke Taguchi, murmura le sempai d'une voix brisée, une dernière fois...écoute moi une dernière fois d'accord ?

_D'accord mais fais vite j'ai pas beaucoup de temps ~

_Je..Junno...Tu sais...au fond, tu es comme la lune...

Le KAT-TUN laissa tomber les bouteille sur le sol carrelé de la salle de bain, et se mit à hurler, de nouveau sous l'emprise de la colère :

_T'ARRANGES RIEN EN DISANT CA ! T'ARRANGES RIEN ! La lune elle est seule, elle le sera toujours, elle touchera jamais au soleil qui resplendit, qui brille de tout feu, la lune elle est entourée d'étoiles qui peuvent pas la comprendre ! JVEUX MOURIR ! Jveux mourir !

_NAN ! C'EST PAS CA ! cria Nino dont la voix était également revenue. C'est pas ça ! Junno, t'es comme la lune, t'es grand, t'es magnifique, t'es impressionnant et tu éclaires la nuit, tu éclaires la nuit des gens, t'entends ? Tout serait sombre sans toi, on se perdrait sans toi ! Mais t'en sais rien, tu te contentes de briller ! Toutes les étoiles autours de toi, elles te lâcheront jamais, elles envient ta grandeur, elles brillent toujours avec toi, elles seront toujours avec toi, et toi tu éclaires la terre...la Terre ne serait rien sans toi, elle ne tiendrait tout simplement pas, la terre c'est Kame, tu comprends ? Il a besoin de toi, si tu veux qu'il soit heureux, si tu veux qu'il vive tout comme la terre, tu dois rester là, tu dois continuer de le surveiller, de l'éclairer faiblement, mais de l'éclairer quand même... Junno, on a tous besoin de toi... t'es pas tout seul...T'es plus tout seul... Je...ce que j'dis veut absolument rien dire hein ?

Il rit, d'un rire faible, et murmura une dernière fois :

_S'il te plait...ouvre... s'il te plait...

Après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant et insupportable, la porte s'ouvrit tout doucement, grinçant sur ses gonds, sur un Junnomiya ruisselant d'eau et de larmes, le visage pâle, fébrile :

_J'avais...j'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle..

Nino poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et se releva, attrapa son kouhai par le bras et le traîna jusqu'au canapé où il s'écroula lourdement.

_C'est parce que t'es un peu con, lui dit-il un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Le coeur battant encore à trois cent à l'heure, tremblant de tout ses membres, Kazunari s'assit à ses côtés, la tête entre ses mains.

_Me refais plus jamais ça hein ? C'était horrible.

Pour toute réponse, un sanglot étranglé lui parvint.

_Tu peux pleurer. C'est pas grave de pleurer.

_Hm...

Le KAT-TUN sentit le bras de son sempai se glisser autours de ses épaules et frotter doucement son dos.

_Si tu savais comme c'est horrible de les voir ensemble... j'adore Kôki, mais je veux le voir crever...ah, si tu savais comme je voudrais qu'il crève...le tuer de mes propres mains... Kame serait tellement plus heureux avec moi... je suis sur qu'il le serait. Bien plus avec moi qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Et à chaque fois, je fais mine d'être heureux... quand Kame m'appelle ou vient me voir pour me dire qu'ils se sont engueulés, mais qu'il l'aime tant qu'il s'excusera en rampant s'il le faut, qu'il a mal quand il est loin de lui... je pourrais à chaque fois profiter de sa faiblesse, mais comme un idiot je l'aide, je le rassure, je le réconforte, je fais en sorte qu'ils se réconcilient...et alors quand ils sortent de nouveau ensemble, je souris de toutes mes dents, j'applaudis, mais c'est..c'est tellement horrible...Ah, mais désolé, je dois te faire chier avec mes histoires. Et toi qui est là, tu m'écoutes, tu m'aides, alors que t'es d'habitude si chiant...

_Eh oh !

_Haha...désolé... tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi maintenant. Je te promets d'être là demain.

_Non, je pars plus maintenant. Je reste ici...

_Ah non, recommence pas, et va-t-en. Tu sais ce qui va pas, tu m'as plus ou moins remonté le moral, alors maintenant, sors. J'ai envie d'être seul.

_...C'est vrai ?

_Oui, lui dit Junno en souriant.

Mais face à ce sourire dans lequel il vit plus de tristesse que dans des torrents de larmes, Nino soupira.

_Non, je reste.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche, il s'empressa de répondre.

_Mochi mochi ?

__Nino ? T'es où ? Tu m'avais dit que tu passerais ! On t'attend là !_

___Ah, Ohno. Ouais, je sais, mais finalement je viens pas.

__Comment ça tu viens pas ? Une soirée entre les membres d'Arashi ça se fait avec tous les membres de Arashi ! _

_Si tu veux tout savoir Ohno, j'en ai rien à foutre de ta soirée Arashi.

__Heiin ? On parle pas comme ça de Arashi ! … Allait, viens, c'est pas drôle sans toi..._

_Mais si, vous trouverez toujours moyen de vous éclater.

__Pas sans mon meilleur ami._

_Tu saoules, soupira Nino, je viens pas. J'ai mieux à faire.

__Comment ça t'as mieux à faire que rester avec nous ? Nino-chaaaan ça me fait mal au coeur de t'entendre dire ça ! Cest méchant ! C'est blessant ! C'est vex..._

_Ok. C'est cool. Bonne soirée.

Et il raccrocha.

_Tu viens de planter ton meilleur ami ?

_Ouais. Il est chiant.

_Non...pas du tout, c'est toi le méchant dans l'histoire ! Attends, le pauvre !

_Je m'en fous !

Des larmes recommencèrent à couler sur les joues de Junno. Depuis quand Nino abandonnait ses meilleurs amis pour lui ?

_T'es méchant avec eux...

_Je sais.

_Tu devrais aller les voir tout de suite !

_Non.

_Tu devrais passer la soirée avec les membres de ton groupe.

_Non...

_T'es dégueulasse.

_Ouais.

_Va avec eux...

_Pas envie...

_Tu restes avec moi hein ? lui murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée par les larmes.

_Toute la nuit si il le faut. T'inquiètes pas.

Il glissa une mèche des cheveux de Taguchi derrière son oreille et essuya ses larmes du revers de la main, avant de laisser ses doigts rejoindre les siens, et serra doucement sa main entre la sienne. De l'autre main, il lui tendit une manette de sa console.

_On fait une partie ? murmura-t-il.

Et Nino tourna alors vers lui un visage éclairé d'un grand sourire, un sourire doux, agréable, un sourire réconfortant et qui réchauffe l'âme et le coeur.

Alors ça y'est, enfin, la lune avait réussi à rattraper le soleil ?

**~Taiyou to Tsuki - FIN~**

**

* * *

**

_*Le soleil et la lune_

HAN U.U Enfin fini ! Un mois que je suis dessus et ça ne fait que dix pages ? Et ya presque que du dialogue ? D8 C'est pas du tout aussi moe, émouvant et bien que je l'espérais UU' Tant pis, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même et désolée si c'était un peu horrible. Au moins, ça finit bien, ne ? (enfin pas pour Ohno, hehe) Omedeto Junno !

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à reviewer.

Mina no AkiNishikido


End file.
